Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in or to electrochemical generators of the type which comprise one or several elements mounted in series, each element comprising one or several cells mounted in parallel, each cell comprising:
a positive electrode surrounded by a chemically inert separator, PA1 a negative electrode, PA1 and an electrolyte solution.
The invention relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to such electrochemical generators intended to supply an electrical traction motor.
It is a particular object of the invention to render these electrochemical generators such that they respond better to the various exigencies of practice than hitherto and notably such that their life span is increased.